I thought it was a date!
by Lyddel
Summary: Kotaro es sorprendido por Julie cuando ella le pregunta sobre acompañarla a salir. ¿Una señal del apocalipsis? o tal vez sea solamente que el chico está demasiado acostumbrado a que las cosas sean al revés.


**Rating:** K  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> LTal vez, algún día cuando me sobre dinero (?).  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> N/A

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it was a date!<strong>

—Julie —habló Kotaro llamando la atención de la chica.  
>— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo ella siguiendo con la conversación.<br>— ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo el sábado?  
>—Kotaro...<br>— ¿Mande?  
>— No digas estupideces.<p>

Ese había sido el intento número ciento sesenta y cuatro. Kotaro no sabía si estaba más harto de intentarlo o frustrado por no conseguir una respuesta. Julie nunca había dicho que no, lo cual era suficiente para que el kicker de Bando no desistiera en su esfuerzo, pero tampoco le había contestado con una afirmativa y eso poco a poco iba reduciéndole los ánimos al muchacho.

Había ya ofrecido helados, cafés, cenas, películas, conciertos e incluso en una ocasión probó con una bebida alcohólica, había aludido a todos sus lugares conocidos y desconocidos también, el resultado había sido el mismo cada vez. "Kotaro, deja de decir tonterías", "Kotaro, ve a entrenar en lugar de perder el tiempo" y "Kotaro, deja de hacer preguntas idiotas".

Sí, respuestas como esas ya habrían alejado a cualquier chico con algo de sentido común y de orgullo, pero si de algo carecía Kotaro era de sentido común, principalmente era ese el problema, el orgullo si lo tenía, y era justo eso y su convicción inagotable lo que lo llevaba a intentarlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando hasta él necesitaba un descanso y cesó en su cacería mientras se le ocurrían nuevas formas de preguntar por una cita y buscaba más lugares a los cuales pudiera llevar a su manager.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la banca justo en medio y enfrente del campo de fútbol de la escuela, se dejó llevar por los acordes arrancados de la guitarra por Akaba, por primera vez en su vida le pareció que aquella música no era tan mala, de hecho era casi buena, o por lo menos estaba logrando desestresarlo.

—Tal vez ella esté igual de harta que tú —comentó el chico pelirrojo — ¿No lo habías pensado?

A la mierda, ¿él cómo se había enterado? Y más importante ¿por qué se metía en asuntos ajenos?

—Estas en un ritmo interesante Kotaro, y Julie también, no son tan diferentes, pero quizás tu tono no es el indicado.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Akaba los conocía a ambos muy bien, aunque no es como si le fuera a dar las gracias. No había entendido ni la mitad de la frase, pero una parte de esta le gustó. En cuanto las aguas se calmaran y la ardillita en su cabeza corriera lo suficiente para generar una nueva idea atacaría de nuevo, obviamente ya se sentía mejor.

Había pasado ya una semana y Kotaro estaba listo para el intento número ciento sesenta y cinco. Había encontrado un lugarcito escondido con comida deliciosa y una atmosfera agradable, definitivamente debería funcionar.

Estaban en el campo de práctica, hasta el viento parecía estar de su lado ese día, la precisión del cien por ciento hacía otro tanto.

Un descanso de quince minutos, el muchacho estaba dispuesto a acercarse a Julie en cuanto se terminara la tercera botella de agua. No había llegado a la mitad cuando ella ya estaba a su lado.

Lo siguiente que escuchó hizo que el agua resbalara por el canal equivocado y estuviera a poco de morir ahogado.

— ¡¿Qué cosa! —preguntó sorprendido, aun tosiendo para sacar agua de sus pulmones.  
>—Lo que oíste —dijo ella —, vamos al centro comercial el sábado, y por favor no hagas tanto escándalo —terminó haciendo una seña con su dedo índice sobre sus labios.<br>—Claro —él todavía no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, seguramente se había tropezado con una lata de refresco camino a la escuela y golpeado en la cabeza, ahora estaba inconsciente en un hospital y su cerebro se entretenía produciéndole alucinaciones ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

El resto del día transcurrió como si nada hubiera pasado, y es que, además de la escenita que había armado Kotaro al borde de la muerte, el resto del equipo ni siquiera había volteado a verlos. Al chico constantemente le sucedían accidentes estúpidos.

Llegó el sábado y el muchacho resultó no haber estado internado, esperaba a Julie en una de las entradas de una plaza comercial, de esas en las que al parecer puedes encontrar lo que sea que te pase por la cabeza, a menos que tengas muy mala suerte o gustos muy raros, había establecimientos de todo tipo.

Julie llegó poco después que él, comenzaron a recorrer el centro y la chica iba curioseando a través de los ventanales y asomando la cabeza hacía dentro de los locales mientras Kotaro la miraba extrañado, no recordaba que se comportara de esa manera en otras ocasiones.

Hasta ese momento había visitado a medias una tienda de ropa, una de instrumentos musicales, otra de cd's y películas, una de libros y una última con un montón de cositas en miniatura, peluches y globos.

Por fin decidió entrar de lleno a un local, uno de maquillaje, Kotaro volvió a respirar como si le hubieran dicho que la habían curado de una enfermedad terminal, la esperó sentado en una banca de madera frente a la tienda en tanto ella inspeccionaba minuciosamente un labial color rosa pálido.

Salió por fin del establecimiento y habló dirigiéndose al muchacho.

— ¿Qué te parece lo más indicado de entre lo que hemos visto?  
>— ¿Indicado para qué? No hemos visto nada, ni siquiera he entrado a alguna tienda —contestó él protestando.<br>—No me gusta entrar si no voy a comprar nada —dijo ella con naturalidad levantando los hombros.  
>— ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?<br>—El regalo de cumpleaños de Akaba, tonto.

¡¿Cómo! Esa había sido una broma de muy mal gusto, si es que había sido una broma, sacó su celular para mirar los numeritos que indicaban la fecha, el cumpleaños del pelirrojo era el lunes. Joder. A veces trae desventajas el no saber en qué día vives, si Kotaro lo hubiera sabido todo el asunto hubiera tenido sentido desde un principio, de la nada todo lo raro que pudo haber tenido esa pequeña salida parecía lo más normal y lógico del mundo.

—Creo que tendremos que regresar a revisar las tiendas de nuevo —habló él después de una eternidad.  
>—Estaba confiando en que miraras mejor que yo.<p>

¿Esperaba que le leyera el pensamiento o algo por el estilo? Bueno, al parecer sí, lo cual era mucho pedirle al muchacho, para ser sinceros.

Volvieron a darle una vuelta a la plaza y terminaron comprando dos plumillas color cereza, una caja de chocolates y un disco de música. Ya que se iban Julie decidió añadir a la lista un pequeño mono de peluche.

—Hoy no me despreciaras un helado, ¿o sí? —soltó Kotaro sin pensar, después de todo había sido ella quien le había frustrado el último intento sin siquiera haberlo comenzado.

Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír inclinando el cuerpo hacía delante, unos segundos después lo miró a él fijamente.

—No, hoy no, Kotaro —respondió —mejor un café, hace frío —finalizó sonriendo.

* * *

><p>No recuerdo la fecha de cumpleaños de Akaba, espero no esté muy lejos haha<br>Gracias por leer (: ~


End file.
